The one where Wes takes matters into his own hands
by Flabagash
Summary: When an opportunity arises for Wes to meddle in his friend's love lives, he can't resist! Klaine oneshot.


As Wes made his way to the common room after morning Warblers practice he noticed a very familiar phone left on one of the arm chairs. It was Blaine's phone.

Ever since he had met Kurt, the phone was almost surgically attached to Blaine's hand. Wes thought that since Kurt transferred to Dalton Blaine might finally put the thing down, but the pair still text compulsively any time they were not in the same room as each other.

It was kind of infuriating. At least Wes no longer had to put up with Blaine trying to secretly text in Warblers rehearsals (and failing miserable as he tried because, _yes Blaine, when we dim the lights to use the stage we can clearly see the screen of your phone no matter how nonchalantly you text.)_

But what was more infuriating was that Blaine and Kurt not only text constantly, but they went out with each other constantly, they studied together constantly, they drove to school together constantly, they talked about each other constantly... In short, they were dating. Just neither of them realised it.

So, as Wes went to pick up the phone, and noticed a text from none other than Kurt on the screen, he thought he could maybe help his friends along.

**From Kurt:** Hey there :)

Tentatively, noticing the text was over an hour old, Wes began to type out a reply.

**To Kurt**: Hi! Sorry I didn't reply; I was working.

Almost instantly, a reply came back. Wes wondered whether Kurt was also dependant on his phone, or he just waited around to text Blaine. Either way, he read the message.

**From Kurt: **Since when do you use semi colons in texts?

'_crap!'_ thought Wes as he replied.

**To Kurt: **Was writing an essay, lol! _(Would Blaine say 'lol?' Wes decided he would.)_I must have used it by mistake. How are you?

Wes decided his best strategy of attack was to lay some ground work first, then casually tell Kurt that secretly Blaine wanted to go out with him and adopt gay babies or whatever. Because he knew Blaine did. Then Blaine could thank him later.

**From Kurt: **I'm fine, just finishing this science paper. How are you?

**To Kurt: **Ok. Would be better if you were here though...

Wes liked including the ellipsis; he felt it clearly expressed the feeling of desperate longing which Blaine so obviously felt!

**From Kurt: **Haha, well we'll be sipping coffee in our regular spot soon enough ;) just have to make it through the day first!

'_Oh, developments,'_ thought Wes. Kurt was clearly flirting back now. How could a semicolon and a right parenthesis be interpreted any differently? If a girl had sent him that, Wes would assume she was flirting with him. That was a good development. It gave him the confidence to fire his next message.

**To Kurt: **I really love spending time with you, Kurt :)

**From Kurt: **You know I feel the same!

Before he could stop himself, Wes replied again:

**To Kurt: **Would you like to go out with me tonight?

Suddenly there was a longer than usual pause between replies. Wes started to worry; maybe Kurt didn't want to go out with Blaine? Crap, what if Blaine didn't want to go out with Kurt!

But soon his fears were alleviated.

**From Kurt:** Nothing would make me happier! I've been waiting for you to ask! Pick me up at 7? X

Oh, and a kiss. That was new. Wes felt proud as he texted Kurt back an affirmative. He felt silly for doubting himself; he just had the guts to do what Blaine had been too afraid of. Of course Blaine would be thrilled to go on a date with Kurt tonight; after all, Wes noticed the way Blaine looked at Kurt.

All Wes had to do now was tell Blaine to show up at Kurt's this evening, and then he could call his plan a success. Luckily, Wes had Social Studies with Blaine next lesson. After such a job well done, he figured he deserved a break for the rest of his free period.

After only a few minutes had passed, David walked into the lounge to see Wes looking pleased with himself. He didn't have time to ask why though; he had news of his own.

"Hey, Wes!" He began, "You'll never guess what I just did! Kurt left his phone with me this morning and..."


End file.
